


Suggestions/ Idea Dump

by lavenderlaur



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, I Love You All, Idea dump, M/M, Slash, Smut, plz help me write, suggestions very welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlaur/pseuds/lavenderlaur
Summary: I have written some one shots in my notes but I’ve been in a rut lately! I wanna start publishing some of my works but I’d love to hear what you all would want to read!! Please give me some prompts in the comments! It can be anything! :)
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Suggestions/ Idea Dump

Hey! I’m Lauren and you’re probably here since you read the summary! It’d be soooo appreciated if you could leave me prompts of any pairings and scenarios! I’m still nervous about posting my stuff, (I got some hardcore editing to do lol) but corona has me on spring break doing absolutely nothing so I might as well. Thank you for taking a look at this and even bigger thank you in advance for leaving me a prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again! I will try to make you all proud!! <3


End file.
